


getting some ( distraction )

by smartbuckley



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: (Almost), Baking, F/F, Fluff, Making Out, Vaginal Fingering, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: Hen bakes, Karen distracts.
Relationships: Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: 911 Gift Exchange 2020





	getting some ( distraction )

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesbianettes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianettes/gifts).



> Posting slightly later than I wanted which I apologize for, but I hope you enjoy the story, Glow. I was going to write something angsty but well I went fluffy instead.

“Karen, are you able to grab the rest of the bags by the front door?” Hen finds herself shouting from the kitchen, going through the bags she had placed on the counter, looking for a specific ingredient that she needed for the desserts she had planned on making. She can hear Hen reply, but she doesn’t know exactly what her wife says while her hands are busy searching in the bags, looking for that one ingredient that’s being elusive in the moment. ****

Opening her mouth to ask Karen to repeat herself, Hen finds herself blinking when her wife walks through the door with the rest of the bags on her arm, a small smile forming on Hen’s face as she watches Karen walk through to the kitchen, the lights from the Christmas Tree making Karen glow in a way that has Hen’s heart racing fanatically. ****

Through all of Hen’s fuck ups, Hen can’t help but think about how much Karen has been there for her, with her, and now, with Hen about to change careers and change their lives, so soon after having another child -- Hen loves Karen so damn much, finds herself completely thankful that Karen has stuck around despite everything, finds that --- ****

That she wouldn’t want to screw up ever again, wouldn’t want to make any more mistakes when it comes to Karen, loves her too much to do that. ****

“Babe!” Hen finds herself blinking, staring at Karen, completely lost in her thoughts for a few minutes before she grins, humming in response. ****

“What?” ****

“I said the marshmallows are in this bag,” Karen says, smiling once again while handing Hen the bag of mini colored marshmallows that she had been looking for the entire time. ****

“What would I do without you?” Hen asks with a grin, stepping forward and leaning down, kissing Karen slowly while placing the marshmallows down on the counter, her hands raising to frame Karen’s face as her wife responds to the kiss, her own arms moving to wrap around Hen’s waist. ****

“You probably absolutely become lost,” Karen chuckles between kisses, Hen snorting in response before she pulls away, resting her forehead against Karen’s with a smile. ****

“Oh, there’s no probably about it. I would definitely become lost without you to guide my way,” Hen chuckles with a shrug of her shoulders, stepping back to put away the rest of the groceries while leaving out the ingredients she needs to make the dessert bars she always makes around this season. ****

“Do you need any help or do you want me to leave you be?” Karen asks while watching Hen set up and while Hen would normally want to be left alone, she finds herself wanting to spend as much time as possible with her wife before she begins setting out the gifts to become unwrapped tomorrow. 

“I don’t need any help but you can definitely stay and keep me company,” Hen responds after a moment, still smiling as she grabs the pot from the cupboards and begins adding the ingredients while turning on the stovetop. As she does so, Hen can’t help but watch Karen as she jumps onto the counter, making sure that she’s not in Hen’s way before grabbing the bag of shredded coconut and removing the right amount needed for the recipe. ****

It’s probably the one thing Hen doesn’t mind Karen helping out with, Hen thinks as she adds the peanut butter, butterscotch chips and butter, stirring until it’s all melted together, still staring at her wife. ****

“You’re going to burn the peanut butter,” Karen sing-songs and Hen lets out a laugh before shaking her head. ****

“We both know I know this recipe inside and out and I won’t burn it,” Hen laughs, still stirring. ****

“Then explain the fiasco of burnt peanut butter a couple of years ago,” Karen replies with her own laugh while Hen shakes her head, cheeks turning red before she notices that everything is melted, and turns off the heat, turning towards her wife with a smirk. ****

“I do believe that’s because you distracted me by kissing the back of my neck until I couldn’t actually pay attention to what was happening,” Hen replies, moving forward to kiss Karen, Karen’s legs opening and wrapping around Hen’s waist. Hen can feel herself getting lost in the kiss, and Karen must be thinking the same thing because she eventually pulls away. ****

“Go finish the bars, and then we’ll finish this,” Karen replies and Hen can only smirk as she heads back to the stove, adding the shredded coconut and marshmallows into the mixture, knowing it’s cooled down enough to be able to do so. Once everything is mixed in, Hen quickly pours the concoction into a pan, sprinkling more shredded coconut on top before placing it into the fridge, turning back to Karen with a grin on her face.

“Do you want to bring down gifts now or wai---”

“We can definitely bring down gifts later. It’s too early in the day,” Karen responds, her fingers interlacing with Hen’s before she pulls Hen close to her, kissing her immediately. Hen can’t stop the laugh that escapes from her as she walks in between Karen’s legs once more, nor can she stop herself from letting out a small moan when Karen begins to kiss down her neck, Hen tilting her head up so her wife can kiss her more easily. Her fingers move deftly to Karen’s pants unbuckling the belt and then undoing the button, Hen pushing her body into Karen’s as Karen bites down on her neck before Hen backs away briefly to pull down Karen’s panties before they suddenly hear the front door opening, signaling the fact that the kids have returned from the park and they have about three seconds to appear normal and dressed. ****

They’re used to doing this by now, so by the time Denny makes his way into the kitchen, Hen is at the sink, washing the dishes and Karen is in the other hallway, fixing herself in private before she steps out with a grin, hugging Denny once he sees her and says hello. ****

“Did you enjoy your time at the park with Chris?” Hen asks, smiling when she notices Karen run her fingers through Denny’ hair as he nods in acknowledgement before he begins to excitedly talk about his day.

Hen continues to watch them as she finishes up, glad that this is her life even if, come tomorrow it’s going to be chaos thanks to the opening of gifts and everything else that Christmas entails. She wouldn’t have it any other way though, not after everything. Not when she’s this happy in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated and always responded to.


End file.
